Perfecto
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Después de que Wilson se operara para dar parte de su hígado, a quién creía su amigo, House está en un bar pensando en su amigo. ¿Podrán un par de copas de más, en el cuerpo de House, hacer que su relación con Wilson cambie?.*Spoiler leves temporada sei


"**Perfecto"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Después de que Wilson se operara para dar parte de su hígado, a quién creía su amigo, House está en un bar pensando en su amigo. ¿Podrán un par de copas de más, en el cuerpo de House, hacer que su relación con Wilson cambie?.*Spoiler leves temporada seis*

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuese mío… House estaría conmigo XD. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Miranda!... ehh, si la canción "Perfecta", yo sólo le hice unas pequeñas variaciones a la letra.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Bueno eh… sólo decir que este es mi primer fic Yaoi que escribo en toda mi vida… siempre escribo Chico/Chica y una vez escribí Yuri para una amiga, pero bueno… ese ya es otro tema. Solamente espero que les agrade… no sean muy malos conmigo… emmm… bueno y eso, espero que les agrade…

_**Este fic está dedicado a Amia Snape, que me soporto todo el tiempo que lo escribí, aguanto mis demoras, mi concentración de perro y además me ayudo con las escenas más o menos hot XD… por eso madre mía, ¡Este fic te lo dedico!, te quiero muchooo!!!**_

* * *

Sentado, en la barra de un bar bebiendo su cerveza número diez, se encontraba un hombre de alrededor de unos cincuenta años. Su cabello era corto y de un tono castaño claro con varias canas, al igual que la barba, de al menos unos cuatro días, que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su chaqueta de cuero negro. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en algún punto de la vidriera de tragos frente a él.

Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras que su mente le traía el recuerdo de su amigo… el cual solamente hace una semana había salido del hospital.

Él, se había sentido como una parte de él se quebraba cuando James le dijo lo que pretendía hacer. Lo había llamado estúpido… trató de convencerlo, pero finalmente la decisión había sido él.

Aunque uso todos sus métodos de convencimiento, no quería que Wilson se operara. Es verdad que era una operación de poco riesgo, pero no deseaba… perderlo.

Lo había dicho frente a él… sí James moría se quedaría solo… y la simple idea de eso lo aterraba.

_Tan pronto yo te vi  
no pude descubrir. _

Su mente la trajo el recuerdo de cuando James se había ido después de la muerte de Amber. Él hizo lo imposible para que volviese… ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el funeral de su padre fuera la excusa perfecta para volver a tener su amistad?.

En ese instante tuvo que haber pensado que era algo más que amistad lo que sentía por Wilson, pero no lo hizo. Su mente astuta no pudo descifrar sus propios sentimientos.

Se creyó enamorado de Cuddy… hizo muchos esfuerzos por atraer la atención de la decana, pero al final la perdió… pero cuando Wilson le dijo que se iba a operar para darle parte de su hígado a ese cretino sintió su peor miedo hecho realidad y lo comprendió al fin. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero su mente no lo había dejado ver aquello…

_El amor a primera vista no funcionó en mi  
después de amarte comprendí._

-House…-Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre unos cuantos años más joven que él. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos, color miel, le miraban con preocupación y enfado.-¿Por qué estás aquí?, estaba preocupado por ti…-Dijo sentándose al lado de él.

-Per… Perdón, querida.-Dijo con su tono sarcástico, aunque claramente su lengua se enredaba debido al alcohol.-No… no pe-pensaba que me tardaría demasiado…

-House, te he buscado todo el día…-Wilson miró reprobatoriamente a House.-Al menos podrías…

-Sólo quería tomarme unos tragos.-House interrumpió a Wilson.-No hice nada estúpido.

-¿Va a querer algo?.-Dijo el cantinero mirando a Wilson.

-Sí, deme una cerve…

-Nada para él.-House interrumpió lo que Wilson estaba diciendo.-Nos vamos…-Se levantó del asiento levemente tambaleándose. Sacó su billetera y pasó el dinero para pagar. Después de pagar comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada del bar, pero iba tambaleándose, por lo que Wilson lo hizo pasar un brazo por sobre su hombro y él puso su mano en la cintura de House.

-¿Puedes tomar tú y no yo?.-Preguntó cuando salieron del bar.

-A mí no me acaban de sacar parte de mí hígado…-Respondió secamente House. Wilson no respondió nada, simplemente lo llevo en dirección a su automóvil y lo monto para ir al departamento de ambos.

(…)

-Vamos, House… Ayúdame.-Dijo Wilson mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Llevar a House ahí había sido un gran esfuerzo, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. House lo había tenido preocupado todo el día. Se había marchado sin decirle nada.

-Déjame… Y-yo puedo s-solo.-Intento separarse de James. En su estado de ebriedad no podría retener mucho tiempo más las ansias de besarlo. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos que deseaba hacer eso… pero no podía hacer eso con su mejor amigo… tal vez eso destruiría su amistad.

-Venga House, te caerás…-Wilson no quería que Greg sufriera… No soportaba verlo mal. Comprar ese departamento había sido su pequeña "venganza" hacía Cuddy por hacer sufrir a la persona que él más quería.

Oh sí, porque James Wilson amaba a Gregory House. Mucho tiempo escondiéndolo, mucho tiempo teniendo ese secreto por miedo a destruir su amistad.

-Es-estoy bien.-Dijo soltándose del agarre de Wilson y caminando hacía su habitación, pero fue tambaleándose por lo cual perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra la mesa de centro. Él cayó y sonó el ruido de un cristal quebrarse.

-House…-Wilson fue rápidamente hacía su amigo que estaba en el suelo sujetándose la mano y junto a él un taza rota.-Rayos, te dije que tuvieras cuidado. Déjame ver tu mano.-Habló cogiendo la mano del médico mayor y observándola.-Tendré que limpiarla, siéntate en el sofá y hazme caso.-Su voz sonó sería. Fue en dirección al baño a sacar el botiquín de emergencias.

House se levantó, como pudo, del suelo y se sentó en el sofá, para tres personas. Un poco de su borrachera se le había pasado, pero aún así no se esfumaba completamente. Mentalmente maldijo su situación, lo único que deseaba era haber llegado a su habitación… pero no, tenía que tropezarse y cortarse la mano…

-Bien… terminemos esto pronto para dormir…-Dijo Wilson saliendo del baño y caminando en dirección al sofá. Se sentó en cuclillas frente a House. Cogió la mano del hombre de mirada azul y comenzó a limpiar la sangre. Era un corte pequeño y ya no sangraba, pero para Wilson era la excusa perfecta para poder tocar la mano de House.

-Arde.-Dijo House tratando de despegar su mano de la de Wilson. Era mentira que le ardía, pero estando a esa poca distancia no podía dejar de mirar los labios de James. Esos que tanto ansiaba probar.

-Vamos, no seas crio… ya pasara.-Wilson tomó firmemente la muñeca de House, pero no estuvo preparado para el movimiento que Greg hizo, en el cual House jalo su brazo y Wilson perdió el equilibrio, yendo a parar su cuerpo sobre él de House.

Levantó su cabeza, que había quedado en el pecho del médico más viejo, y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los azules de Greg. Sus labios estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros… Sin poder contenerse más, Wilson besó los labios de House, en un beso suave y tierno, el cual intentaba demostrar todo lo que sentía por su amigo.

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
no me importó y ya qué más da. _

Se separaron lentamente para recuperar el aliento… En ese instante Wilson pensó con claridad. ¿Qué había hecho?, se estaba aprovechando de que House estaba borracho. Por sus estúpidas hormonas tal vez había perdido la amistad de Greg.

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
me aproveché de que habías tomado tanto  
te fuiste dejando y te agarré. _

-House, yo…-Quería explicarse, no podría soportar terminar su amistad. Cuando se alejó de él, después de la muerte de Amber, no se sentía completo… Atribuyó ese hecho a haber perdido a su novia, pero cuando volvieron a ser amigos esa sensación se fue, se sentía feliz. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió todo.

-Cállate, Jimmy.-Dijo House antes de sentar a Wilson a horcadas en sus rodillas, con cuidado de no dañarse su pierna, y comenzar a besarlo. Ya no le importaba nada, sólo sentir los labios de Wilson contra los suyos. Sentir como el médico más joven se relajaba y posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él lo sujetaba de la cintura.

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar.  
Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
te seguí besando y fue._

Sus besos cada vez fueron volviéndose más apasionados. Las manos de House recorrieron desde la espalda de Wilson hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo y arranco más de un gemido que eran contenidos por sus labios, después siguió dando suaves caricias en sus muslos.

House se separo de los labios de Wilson y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, trazando un camino de besos hasta el cuello del oncólogo. Ahí dejó suaves besos y mordidas, causando que se le hiciera una marca en el cuello de James, la marca de que era de él, de nadie más.

Después de dejar su marca sus labios volvieron a subir para probar los de Wilson. Esos labios que habían ocupado sus sueños desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él. House fue sintiendo como a cada gemido que brotaba de los labios de James su miembro se iba haciendo más grande en sus pantalones. Con sus labios fue besando suavemente la mejilla del oncólogo hasta llegar a su oído.

-Jimmy… si quieres que me detenga… este es el momento.-Le habló antes de morderle suavemente el oído. Como respuesta a todo Wilson froto su cadera con la de House, para hacerle notar el bulto que había crecido en sus pantalones.

Eso excito a House y de un tirón abrió la camisa de James. Los botones saltaron, pero a ninguno les molesto ese hecho. House observó el pecho desnudo de James y comenzó a lamer los pezones del oncólogo, sacando nuevos suspiros de placer de Wilson. Es verdad que los dos tenían la suficiente experiencia con mujeres, pero esta era la primera vez que ambos tendrían con un hombre y la idea no les desagradaba, todo lo contrario.

Al sentir los labios, de House, jalando sus pezones se movió nuevamente sobre la cadera de House, buscando una mayor fricción entre sus miembros…

-No… espera House…-Dijo Wilson levantándose de las pierna de Greg. Éste lo miró con miedo… ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?, ¿Acaso James se arrepentía de eso y ahora terminarían su amistad?, eso no lo podría soportar…

Wilson vio el rostro compungido de House, él rara vez dejaba salir sus emociones, por lo que James supo que si no hablaba enseguida podría causar un gran daño en House.

-Ven…-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a House, él la miró dudosa unos segundos, pero la cogió y observó los ojos miel de Wilson.-Aquí no Greg…. Quiero que sea en tu cuarto.- House se levantó y su rostro quedo frente a frente al de James, su cara estaba seria.

-¿Sabes que por lo que dijiste te transformas en la chica?.-Dijo con su sarcasmo habitual antes de besar suavemente los labios de James. Lentamente se fueron encaminando hacia el cuarto de House… donde ambos hicieron el amor. Donde no necesitaban nada más porque se tenían mutuamente.

_Sólo tú  
no necesito más.  
Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad  
debes ser perfecto para  
perfecto para  
perfecto para mí, mi amor  
¿cómo fue que de papel cambié?  
Eras mi amigo y ahora eres mi hombre  
debes ser perfectamente, exactamente  
lo que yo siempre soñé. _

(…)

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse en aquella habitación en que había dos personas dormidas en la cama. El hombre más joven se fue despertando poco a poco, intento incorporarse, pero una mano que sujetaba su cintura se lo impidió.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró recostado sobre el pecho de House, el cual dormía profundamente con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wilson.

James sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior y simplemente se recostó en el pecho de House. Escuchando como el corazón del médico mayor iba a un suave ritmo. Cuando estaba cayendo nuevamente al sueño su móvil, que estaba en sus pantalones los cuales estaban tirados en algún sitio de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

Nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero el agarre de House se volvió más posesivo.

-House… déjame ir, puede ser algo importante…-Intentó convencer a su amante.

-Deja que suene… seguramente es Cuddy llamándote histérica para saber donde me encuentro y porque ayer no fui al hospital…-Habló atrayendo a Wilson contra su pecho. No deseaba separarse de él. Las palabras estaban de más entre ellos, ambos sabían lo que sentían, ninguno de los dos se hubiera arriesgado tanto, sabiendo que su amistad estaba en juego.

_Entonces el amor  
nos tiene de rehén  
Seré tu eterno enamorado y te aseguro que  
todas las noches te amaré._

-House…

-Humm…-No se quería mover de su posición, pero sabía que dentro de unos pocos minutos tendría que hacerlo para ir a trabajar.

-Déjame levantarme para ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme…-Dijo nuevamente intentando levantarse. Su sentido de responsabilidad siempre era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

-Siempre tan bueno…-Dijo sarcásticamente House. Al final lo dejó libre.-Pero Jimmy…-Dijo atrayendo la atención del médico más joven.-Estas en tu habitación…-Habló con una sonrisa en su rostro. James también le sonrió y se acerco a besarle los labios…

-Te quiero…-Dijo cuando se separaron. El brillo en los ojos de House le dijo la respuesta que muy rara vez o tal vez nunca escucharía de los labios de House, un "yo también".

_**.-The end.-**_

* * *

_¿Tomatazos?, ¿amenazas?, o… ¿Les gusto?... bueno dejen sus comentarios. Los espero. Acepto críticas._


End file.
